


Birthday Boy

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Nixie's Marvel Stories [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Gift, Happy, Just something short and fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, present, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Tony gets Steve a birthday gift.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this posted in my Marvel prompts, but I've decided to delete that and repost the stories as standalone's. Mostly because some of them have inspired me to flush out and correct them.

* * *

“You,” Steve starts, staring dumbfounded down at the wiggling bundle trying desperately to escape Tony’s arms. “You got me a dog?”

“Well,” Tony goes to start before letting out a distressing whine as the puppy breaks free and almost goes crashing to the floor but is saved when Steve lunges forward and gently scoops the little thing up into his arms. “Well, you mentioned the other day, because Clint brought Lucky around, that you’d wanted one as a kid, but because of your, well, you're everything it’d have been impossible,” Tony rambles, crossing his arms over his chest, shifting from foot to foot, before letting his arms drop back down to his sides. 

“And well,” he shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks on his heels, “I thought, well I thought it’d be a good present. You can take ‘im on your runs, maybe, you know, a running buddy. Then maybe you’d actually start pacing yourself. Y’know?” He pauses, face flushing slightly as he hunches his shoulders and seems to shrink in on himself. “And your nightmares, Wilson said he could help. And I thought, well, I mean, I worry, so I thought-”

“Tony,” Steve murmurs softly, easily cutting the man’s rambles off. His eyes are wide and round, shining with fondness as he stares down at the genius. “Thank you,” he continues in the same soft voice. “I love him, thank you.”

Tony brightens, lips widening into a big, happy grin as he yanks his hands out to clap, rubbing them together, “Awesome. Totally wasn’t worried, I knew you’d love the little guy,” he lets out a little snort as he shuffles a little closer, watching softly as Steve’s big hand moves to scratch gently at the back of the puppy’s head, “And Pep thought you wouldn’t like your gift.”

Chuckling, Steve ducks his head, looking at Tony from underneath his lashes. “I love him, truly.” Moving, he breathes in the new puppy smell and let's out a soft sigh. “Little fella got a name yet?”

“I thought, um, I maybe you’d like to pick it out,” Tony answers, matching Steve’s soft tone, “Y’know, since he’s yours and all, should be you who picks it out.” Pausing, Tony chews on his bottom lip for a moment. “I thought maybe we could, uh, well, I mean, I could help you pick one out tonight. On my floor. And we could, um, we could also maybe watch the fireworks from there too. Have an ah, um, a sort of private get together. Just us. And the dog.”

Blinking slowly once again, Steve stares before breaking out into a wide, bright grin, eyes crinkling at the sides, and nods, “Yes!” he nearly shouts before pausing to clear his throat, “Yeah, that would be, that would be lovely Tony. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
